prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fragments of Hope
is an image song sung by Uchiyae Yuka. Lyrics Romaji= Itsudatte waratteru yo min'na no egao mitai kara Tsurai toki demo daijōbu nano kesshite hitorikiri janai yo Kono mune ni seiippai taisetsu na mono mamotte kita Chippoke na jibun dakedo zutto sagashi tsudzukete kita shinjitsu Kizudarake de kagayaita omoide ga ima wo sasaeteru Nan'ni mo makeru koto no nai kizuna Kibō no kakera wo atsumetara hitotsu no hoshi ga umareta yo Iron'na iro ni hikatte iru kakegae no nai mono Hiroi sora ni hitotsu dake watashitachi no basho wa koko dayo Nani ga atte mo kawaranai yo Chotto dake nemui asa kyō mo hikari ga sashikomu Omoikiri senobi shita saki ni atarashī keshiki ga mieta Oroshitate no kutsu haite sakamichi wo kake oritara Tsumetai kaze mo mikata ni shite kinō yori hayaku hashireru Taisetsu na mono koware yasui sō iu kedo koronda tte Naita tte mamorinuite miseru Kibō no kakera wo dakishimete saidaigen no yume egaku Sora e mukai sakihokotteru tsuyoku makenai hana to naru Aoi hoshi wa hitotsu dake hyakunen saki sen'nen saki demo Nani ga atte mo kawaranai de Mune wo hatte ieru omoi koko ni aru Don'na tōku ni hanaretatte watashi wa utatte iru Kibō no kakera wo atsumetara hitotsu no hoshi ga umareta yo Iron'na iro ni hikatte iru kakegae no nai mono Hiroi sora ni hitotsu dake watashitachi no basho wa koko dayo Nani ga atte mo kawaranai yo Eien ni... |-|Kanji= いつだって笑ってるよ みんなの笑顔見たいから 辛いときでも大丈夫なの 決して一人きりじゃないよ この胸に精いっぱい 大切なもの守ってきた ちっぽけな自分だけどずっと 探し続けてきた真実 傷だらけで輝いた思い出が 今を支えてる 何にも負けることのない絆 希望のかけらを集めたら ひとつの星が生まれたよ いろんな色に光っている かけがえのないもの 広い宇宙にひとつだけ 私達の場所はここだよ 何があっても変わらないよ ちょっとだけ眠い朝 今日も光が差し込む 思いきり背伸びした先に 新しい景色が見えた おろしたての靴履いて 坂道を駆け下りたら 冷たい風も味方にして 昨日より速く走れる 大切なもの壊れやすい そう言うけど 転んだって 泣いたって守り抜いてみせる 希望のかけらを抱きしめて 最大限の夢描く 空へ向かい咲き誇ってる 強く負けない花となる 青い地球はひとつだけ 100年先1000年先でも 何があっても変わらないで 胸を張って言える思い ここにある どんな遠くに離れたって私は歌っている 希望のかけらを集めたら ひとつの星が生まれたよ いろんな色に光っている かけがえのないもの 広い宇宙にひとつだけ 私達の場所はここだよ 何があっても変わらないよ 永遠に・・・ |-|English= I'm always smiling because I want to see others smile with me Even if it gets tough, it's okay because I'm never alone This heart has done its best to protect many important things It may be small, but the truth is, that doesn't stop it from searching Scarred memories that keep its shine is what supports our present A bond like ours is why we never give up on anything A star is born when every fragment of hope has been collected These irreplaceable treasures are what shine in various colors Just this one place in the vast universe is what we call home No matter what happens, nothing will change Even today, light forces it's way into my sleepy morning Seeing a new scenery before me allows me to wake up with a stretch When you head down the slope wearing your new shoes You can run against the wind, faster than you could yesterday They say these important things are fragile and could fall apart But I'll protect them even as I cry Embracing these fragments of hope to draw out the ultimate dream Is a blooming flower, undefeated and strong, and heading to the sky Even if this blue planet lasts for 100 years, or even 1000 years, No matter what happens, nothing will change They say right here is when your heart swells No matter how far apart we are, I'll be singing A star is born when every fragment of hope has been collected These irreplaceable treasures are what shine in various colors Just this one place in the vast universe is what we call home No matter what happens, nothing will change Audio Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!